Hazzard Mall
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: cgolston. A first time writer posting a Dukes fanfiction story


The Dukes Of Hazzard

My story is going to begin by telling you the problem .The problem in this story are that the Dukes are going to lose their farm. The reason they were going to lose their farm because bossHogg wanted to use their land to build a mall in hazard. Yeah I know that might seem strange seeing how that Hazzard is in the middle of nowhere, but BossHogg Doesn't care, he's just going to use the mall for his moon shining business. And the moonshine is coming from Texas to shack right on the outskirts of Hazzard. When boss tried to seize the dukes farm the first time they wouldn't let him, they argued and argued but boss wasn't trying to hear. All he wanted was the farmland. The dukes ran him off the first time. And that night at the dinner table they sat and talked about a way they could keep a farm, but uncle Jessie knew that the farm wasn't all the way paid for so he had a thought about BossHogg sing that to get the farm. Shonouf BossHogg came back the next day and he had ole Rosco with him and a piece of paper, which was the title of the land. And BossHogg had showed it to the dukes and the dukes had to find somewhere else to stay until they got to the bottom of this. Uncle Jessie Bo, and Luke were going to stay at Cooters house until the figured this whole thing out. Daisy stayed at a friend's house. Now the dukes weren't the type to give up. See this farm was more than a farm, this farm held sentimental value. So the dukes were trying there hardest to find something. So one night the dukes decided to go out on the land and search for some answers, and some answers they found. They saw the bootleggers bringing that months supply of moonshine. At the moment they didn't know what was going on but they knew one thing for sure that someone was bringing moonshine to hazard. So the next morning at the breakfast table at Cooters, the duke boys had told Cooter and uncle Jessie what they saw last night. Then they decided to go into town to look for new faces, and the seen the bootleggers standing on the outside their hotel in town. So they decided to watch them, hoping they would lead them to the head person in charge. So throughout the day they kept tabs on the guys and that night they decided to follow them to the Boars Nest. Now by this move here if you watch the Dukes of Hazzards then you should already know who is the headman in charge Boss Hogg. Now at the farm Boss Hogg had already brought the tractors and the other building supplies. So the Dukes took the gas lines off of all the tractors and set the other supplies on fire. Then they went back to Cooters house to think up a plan to get the farm back. So they decided to go to the moonshine shack to wait and hide on BossHogg to come with the moonshines. When BossHogg showed up he had a briefcase full of money to pay for the moonshine. So the duke boys waited to catch the red-handed and take pictures of the transaction. After they gather all of the evidence they needed to blackmail Boss Hogg, they hop out the bushes and said " hold it right there". Then Cooter came and the General Lee to block the road so they couldn't escape. And as usual Boss Hogg was trying to play innocent. Then Luke said "yeah right Boss Hogg" and showed him the photos. Then Boss Hogg done just what the Dukes had planned. He wanted to make a deal. So the Dukes told him that they had wanted their farm back. And the Dukes were satisfied, but there was still one problem, what was to be done with the moos shine? Well that another story, so so long folks. Just a good ole' boys 

**Never meanin' no harm **

**Beats all you ever saw **

**Been in trouble with the law since the day they was born **

**Straightening the curves **

**Flatening the hills **

**Someday the mountain might get em' but the law never will **

**Makin' their way the only way they know how **

**That's just a little bit more than the law will allow **

**Just a good ole' boys **

**Wouldn't change if they could **

**Fightenin' the system like a two modern day Robin Hoods **

**YEEEE-HAAWW!**

OH YEA


End file.
